


The Right Course of Action

by DragnzLuvr



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnzLuvr/pseuds/DragnzLuvr
Summary: The Governor is pleased with her Deputy.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

The Governor was impressed, and it takes a lot to impress her.

Vera was coming along brilliantly, ever since the "death" of her mother and her return to Wentworth. She had been executing tasks, the discovery of the drug drop box with the garden project debacle, and finding out about Doreen's pregnancy, with pleasing results. 

Joan was so pleased, she decided to reward her deputy. 

"Sierra 3 to Sierra 2." she called out over the radio.

"Sierra 3 receiving." Came the confident reply. 

"Report to my office at the end of your shift." The Governor ordered.

"Yes Guv'na."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vera headed to the break room to retrieve her clear bag and phone. She wasn't certain as to what the Governor wanted, her tone had made her a touch nervous, but she shook it off to do as asked. 

Shutting her locker, she placed her radio in the charging dock and headed towards Joan's office. 

She let her mind wander along the way. She felt the two women were becoming closer. Ever since she made the executive decision to end her Mother's life, it was almost as if Joan were treating her as an equal.

They had become the ultimate team, and Vera was never more proud to be at the Governor's side. 

She also found she was becoming attracted to her superior, sexually attracted. She found herself wondering how full were her breasts under the uniform? How they would feel to touch and put her mouth on them? What kind of lover was Joan?

Initially, this had frightened Vera. She was brought up in a home where this was highly forbidden. What would her Mother think? she had thought. Then she smiled to herself. Mommy Dearest wasn't around anymore, now was she?

She arrived at the Governor's office and knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in." came the smokey reply. Vera shivered, and entered Joan's office.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lock the door and shut the blinds, if you would please Vera." Joan asked, pulling the pins from her bun.

Vera did as she was asked, and sat down in front of Joan. She couldn't help but stare when she took her hair down. It was as if she were looking at two different people. Her long, silken, onyx tresses framed her face softly, giving her a sensual edge that caused Vera's pulse to race. 

Joan shook out her hair and smiled slightly. She had caught the way Vera was staring at her. Maybe this will be rewarding for the both of us, she thought, beginning to unbutton her blazer. 

"Thought we might have ourselves a bit of a debrief. It's been a while, has it not?" she asked smiling.

Vera nodded, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Make yourself comfortable Vera, can I get you a drink?" she inquired, rising from her chair and heading to the kitchen. 

Vera was placing her blazer on the back of the chair. "Whatever you're having Governor." she answered.

Joan made them both vodka and soda's. She decided to indulge herself this evening, not just soda for her tonight. She already had her deputy's trust, so there was no need to get her drunk for information. Besides, that wasn't what this visit was about. 

She returned to her office, handing Vera her drink. She sat in the chair next to her, reminding her of their first debrief together. My, how she's changed, she smirked and took a drink. 

"Something funny, Governor?" Vera asked innocently. 

Joan shook her head. "Oh, this just reminded me of our very first debrief. We both ended up a bit on the inebriated side, did we not?" she chuckled. 

Vera laughed. "Yes, we certainly did. My head was killing me the next morning." she admitted, lightly touching Joan's arm.

Joan flinched slightly, and it wasn't from disgust. What the hell? she thought to herself. She cleared her throat and undid her tie. 

The two women conversed about their day. Joan was dealing with Channing's nonsense, while Vera had to give Fletcher a verbal warning for his behavior towards a prisoner. 

"Those two deserve each other." Joan muttered, undoing the top 2 buttons of her work shirt. 

Vera nodded over her glass, eyeing her actions. She drained the rest in one gulp.

"Care for another?" Joan asked.

Vera shook her head. "I'd better not, I have to drive home eventually." she explained.

Joan nodded in agreement. "Yes I agree, no need to go overboard tonight." she said, polishing off the last of her drink. 

She sat back in her chair and regarded Vera. Vera stared back, wondering what she was thinking. Finally, she said "How do you feel about the progress you've made Vera?" 

Vera straightened in her seat. " I feel I'm coming along well. My attitude has changed, and I no longer let my emotions cloud my judgement towards the prisoners. I feel my confidence has risen, as well as my execution of tasks." she answered honestly. 

Joan grinned. " I could not agree more. You've come a long way Vera, and I'm proud of you." she replied.

Vera's eyes widened. No one had ever told her she made them proud. She blushed slightly and smiled. She didn't know what to say.

Joan smiled back. "I'm so proud, in fact, that I feel the need to reward you for all of your hard work and dedication to me." she said, getting up from her chair and walking into the en suite. She closed the door.

Vera looked after her, slightly confused. Reward me, how exactly? she wondered, waiting for her to return. 

The door opened and Joan walked out. Vera turned, her breath hitched and her eyes widened. 

Joan was wearing nothing but The Crowns and her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesus Christ Joan." Vera said in a hushed voice.

Joan smiled seductively and slowly walked over to her. Her blazer was unbuttoned, with the exception of two at the bottom. Vera could see the swell of her full breasts through the gap. The blazer came about an inch below the apex of her thighs, and Vera was almost certain that she wasn't wearing any knickers. Her long, creamy, toned legs were accentuated by her court shoes. Vera swallowed hard.

"Wh-what's this about?" she asked timidly.

Joan stood in front of her and leaned down taking her hands. She pulled her up from the chair so she was standing close to her, Vera could feel the heat radiating off of her. 

"You've pleased me immensely with your progress Vera, so now it's my turn. I am entirely at your mercy tonight. I will do or let you do, whatever you desire." Joan explained, running her thumb lightly over bottom lip.

Vera's brain short circuited. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was like one of her fantasies come true. 

"I've seen the way you look at me at times. Is this something you're interested in?" Joan asked in a low voice.

Vera nodded, then lowered her eyes.

"I... I've never..."she struggled. 

Joan lifted her chin. "You've never been with a woman, I know this Vera, and that's no worry. I will offer my assistance whenever it is required." she stated.

She stepped closer to Vera, almost touching her. She looked down at her with a lust filled gaze. "What do you want?" she asked huskily.

Vera stared into the intensity of those dark eyes. She felt a burning deep within herself that she had never felt before. A rush of heat swept through her body and she shivered. She closed the gap between them, and hesitantly lifted a trembling hand. She lightly trailed her fingertips in between Joan's breasts, the skin soft and warm, so warm. She continued on down to her navel, tracing circles around it. She could see goosebumps break out across her skin. 

Smiling, she curled her hand around Joan's neck and brought her lips to hers.  
Her lips were soft, yet firm with her kisses. She let Vera set the pace. She started out tentatively at first, but the more she kissed her the more her need grew. She ran her tongue along Joan's lips, wanting access. Joan slightly opened her mouth in invitation.

The moment her tongue touched Joan's she moaned. Another wave of heat hit her, and she could feel the warmth between her own thighs. She started to lead Joan back around her desk, towards her chair, their kisses increasing in intensity. She gently pushed her back in the chair, and lifting her own skirt, straddled Joan. She crashed her lips into hers, sucking and biting her bottom lip. Joan moaned into her mouth and moved her hands onto her slim hips. 

She was pleasantly surprised, once Vera's nerves calmed down, that she quite a good kisser. Vera ran her hands through her thick silky hair, Joan leaned into her touch and sighed. Vera lowered her mouth to her exposed neck. She left a path of soft kisses down to her collarbone, then back up. She nibbled and licked the skin just under her ear, causing Joan to sharply inhale. 

Breathing heavily she brought her mouth to her ear. "Tell me what you like?" she whispered. Joan shivered. She grabbed Vera's hand, placing just inside her blazer, over her breast. Vera could feel her hardened nipple against her palm, she applied pressure and massaged her breast. Joan's eyes fluttered. She brought her hot wet mouth over the stiff bud, and teased with her tongue. Joan squirmed slightly, and she sucked heavily on her breast. Joan gasped, and cradled her head. She brought her other hand up, and teased the other breast, tweaking her sensitive nipple. Joan sighed, and slowly started rocking her hips against Vera's. Vera moaned, softly biting her breast and rocking her hips in return. Joan's grip on her head tightened and her breathing became heavy.

Vera sat back suddenly and began unbuttoning her shirt. Joan slipped it off and threw it on the desk. Her bra followed much to her delight. Joan stared hungrily and her small, yet full, breasts and took them in her hands.  
Vera sighed, and arched into her touch. She rolled her nipples lightly between her fingertips, squeezing gently. Vera bucked her hips into Joan's, eliciting a sharp gasp. She pulled Vera closer and kissed between her breasts. She ran her tongue over nipples and grazed her teeth over them. Vera moaned and wrapped her hand in Joan's hair, pulling lightly. 

Vera grabbed Joan's blazer, pulling it partially off her shoulders. "Take this off please, I need to see you." she asked urgently.

Joan felt a flash of panic grip her, but only momentarily. Clearly, Vera wanted her, and had for some time. She slowly slipped her blazer off, exposing her entire self to Vera. She placed it on the desk and met Vera's gaze.

Vera stared in awe at the woman beneath her. The picture she had created in her mind, was nothing compared to what was before her. Joan's skin was soft and creamy. She had a light spray of freckles across her shoulders and arms, Vera lightly followed them with her fingertips. She had beautiful full breasts, the nipples rosy and swollen from her earlier attention. Her eyes followed along her long ivory torso, down to the impeccably trim black and silver spangled apex of her thighs. 

She could see her lips, wet and glistening, and she felt her sex clench. She teased at her curls, lightly grazing her outer lips. Joan gasped, and pushed herself into Vera's hand. She cupped her mound, massaging her palm against it, and looked up at Joan.

Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and she was breathing heavily. Her eyes had darkened, almost black in color. Vera thought she looked sexy as hell. She pulled her into an heated kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance, and teeth nipping at each others lips. Joan pulled away, sucking Vera's lip. "Touch me... please." she said, gripping Vera's ass.

Vera thought she had never heard lovelier words spoken. She kissed Joan's neck, biting and licking. She slid a finger in between Joan's soaked lips, stroking lightly. Both women moaned, and Vera sucked her neck. She had never been so turned on.

She dipped her finger into her silky center, gathering secretions and spreading it all over her folds. She rubbed just under her clit, making Joan groan heavily. "Fuck." she said, breathing heavily. She looked at Vera and smiled. "I thought you said you didn't know what you were doing." she said breathlessly. Vera grinned against her lips. "I do my research." she answered, capturing her lips again.

The two women were rocking and grinding against one another, sweat slicked bodies writhing heavily. Vera replaced her finger with her thumb on Joan's throbbing clit, and slipped two fingers inside. "Yes!" she gasped, digging her nails into Vera's firm cheeks. Vera moaned, backing her ass more into her hands. She thrust deep and slow, Joan rocking her hips in time with her. 

She moaned loudly when she she felt Joan's fingers slip under her knickers and touch her own swollen clit. She spread her legs wider, giving her better access. Joan took her index and ring finger and in a V formation massaged her inner lips, while rubbing her clit with her middle. Vera went into sensation overload. No one had ever touched her like this.

She found the rough patch inside of Joan and began curling her fingers against it, while increasing pressure on her clit. Joan began panting heavily. "Oh God...yes, right there!" she moaned. Forehead to forehead, the two women panting heavily, hands working toward the point of no return. They were rocking and grinding into each other with such force the chair was creaking. 

Joan increased the speed of her fingers and kissed her passionately. Vera could feel the tension building and her body flushed with heat. "I- I'm going to..." Joan nodded her understanding, and wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her close. She arched her hips forward, and felt her own orgasm cresting. "Oh God!"she cried, as she felt rolling waves of heat course through her body and she surrendered to her pleasure.

Vera felt her own climax hit at hearing and seeing her come. She had never seen Joan more beautiful than she was at that moment, and it overwhelmed her. She grinded into Joan's hand, hands entwined in her hair and her face buried into her neck. She cried out harshly, and her mouth latched onto Joan's neck as she felt her orgasm tear through her small frame. 

Both women slowly came down from their high, and relaxed against one another. Joan sighed, and caressed Vera's back. Vera kissed her neck softly, and stroked her thighs. Joan was the first to speak. 

"Am I going to be able to cover the little gift you've left on my neck?" she asked, grinning slyly. Vera looked at her and blushed. "Your collar should cover it.... I'm sorry." she said shyly. Joan chuckled and kissed her. "No need to be, I enjoyed myself. Did you?" she asked, arching an elegant brow. Vera smiled. "I think you know I did Joan." she said, running her finger along her jaw. Joan hummed. "How would feel about continuing this at my place. I don't quite feel you've been rewarded enough yet." she smirked. Vera grinned mischievously. 

"I believe that would be the right course of action Governor."


End file.
